


Slip and Slide

by davecabbage



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chuck Lives, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Operation Pitfall, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davecabbage/pseuds/davecabbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck's first attempt at ice skating does not go according to plan, but that's not necessarily a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip and Slide

**Author's Note:**

> This started out purely as a short fluff piece and then smut happened. Oops.

Trees were weighed down under coats of fluffy white snow. The sky was an endless mass of white that promised to burst at any moment and shower everything in a new layer of snow.  Lovers held hands as they skated across the ice. Children hooted as they chased each other while their parents watched with amusement. The air was filled with a careless laughter. It was one of those moments you might see captured on a postcard or in one of those commercials that enticed you to visit far off lands. Chuck Hansen was filled with a deep hatred towards all of it.

As he lay flat on his back with the cold and wet seeping into his clothes he wondered what higher power he could have possibly offended to end up on the receiving end of such punishment. Sure he was an asshole, but you’d figure that having helped save the world would balance it out a little. This was just humiliating.

Raleigh’s smiling face loomed above him. “Enjoying the view down there?”

Chuck glared up at him. “Not anymore, I’m not.”

Raleigh chuckled and pulled him to his feet. Chuck wobbled on his skates and fell forward into Raleigh’s arms. Raleigh steadied him and placed a light kiss on his nose and slid backwards before Chuck could punch him. He knew Chuck would be flat on his face if he tried to take a swing.

“Asshole.” Chuck grumbled.

“Sorry, couldn’t hear you under all those layers. Maybe that’s what’s weighing you down.” Raleigh shot him another of those stupid smiles that made Chuck want to melt, which in that moment he would have welcomed to warm himself up.

“I know it’s cute and all to wear your boyfriend’s clothes.” Raleigh continued. “But this is a bit excessive. You must really love me.”

“Get out of your own ass, Raleigh. It’s fucking cold. And ice skating is fucking hard.”

Chuck was cocooned in a layer of thermals, two sweaters, the thickest coat known to man, two scarves and the most ugly-ass hat he had ever encountered. And he was still fucking shivering.

A young boy sped past them. He twirled and skated backwards like he was skipping across solid ground. He shot Chuck a smug little grin and laughed before he spun around again with ease and zipped off across the ice. Had it the power to do so, the intensity of Chuck’s glare was great enough to melt the entire lake.

“Fucking little shit!” His inability to even move across the ice was momentarily forgotten as he made to chase after the boy.

“Woah. Come on, let’s try this again.” Raleigh took Chuck’s gloved hand and slowly began to glide across the ice, dragging him along in the opposite direction. Chuck began to wobble as Raleigh gradually picked up the pace.

“Oi, slow down you bloody drongo.” Chuck groused. They were hardly moving faster than a brisk walking pace.

“Aw come on, Chuck.” Raleigh whined. “We’re not going that fast. Besides, it’s more fun than shuffling along like an old man.”

“You’re the fucking old man here.”

Raleigh rolled his eyes and sped up a little more. Chuck stumbled and tightened his grip on Raleigh’s hand. The last thing he needed was to fall on his ass yet again and have Raleigh bring it up over and over to use against him.

They came to a stop after Chuck’s foot slipped and he almost brought the both of them down as he flailed helplessly. He huffed and folded his arms and demanded a break before he broke a limb. He didn’t specify whether it would be his own or not. Chuck shooed Raleigh onto the ice. He was aware of how much he had been itching to let loose on the ice ever since they had arrived; Raleigh had bounced on the balls of his feet as they waited to get their skates and stared out at the ice with such longing. Chuck knew he’d been maintaining a snail’s pace for his sake.

He watched as Raleigh glided across the ice with barely any effort at maximum speed.

“I’m a little rusty.” Raleigh laughed as he came to a stop by Chuck.

“You fucking call that rusty?” Chuck had wrapped his arms around himself, more aware of the cold from remaining stationary.

“I haven’t been out on the ice since I was a kid.” Raleigh’s smile faded and he got a faraway look in his eyes. “With Yancy and Jaz…”

Shit. Chuck shuffled towards Raleigh and wrapped one arm around him to steady himself and pull him close. “Hey…”

Raleigh shook his head but the smile he gave Chuck didn’t make it to his eyes. “I’m fine, forget it.”

“Don’t. Don’t you fucking _dare_.” Chuck growled.

He pulled his gloves off with his teeth and shoved them in his pocket. Chuck cupped Raleigh’s face and lifted his head to stare him in the eye. “Don’t put on a brave face for me, or anyone.”

“Sorry, I just…”

Raleigh looked so lost and helpless and Chuck’s chest ached with a need to wrap Raleigh in a blanket of safety and comfort and tell the rest of the world to fuck off and leave him alone. It killed him to see Raleigh like this and know that there was nothing he could do to take that pain away.  

“ _Don’t_ apologise.” Chuck rubbed his thumb across Raleigh’s cheek. “Just don’t. You don’t ever have to apologise for that. Not to me. Not to anyone.”

He pulled Raleigh to him and he buried his face in the crook of his neck. Chuck felt him exhale deeply and he ran his fingers through his hair. He knew there were no words to comfort Raleigh when he got like this. On the nights when he woke up covered in sweat and shouting for Yancy, Chuck just held him until he stopped shaking and Raleigh did the same for him when Chuck’s dreams were plagued by those final moments in Striker’s conn pod at the bottom of the ocean.

After a while Raleigh pulled away. His eyes were wet but his smile had returned.

“I’m alright.” He kissed Chuck lightly on the lips. “Thank you.”

Chuck didn’t know what to say. What do you say to a guy when the memories of his long dead loved ones creeps up on him out of nowhere like that? He’d always hated when people apologised when they heard about his mum. The fuck were they saying sorry for? It was the Kaiju that killed her, not them. And he hated it more when they said she was in a better place. The best place she could have been was with him and his old man. The problem was there were no words that could ease the pain of such a loss, and Chuck just didn’t see the point in the fruitless struggle to find them.

Like an old well-worn favourite book that had been reread countless times over the years with folded over pages and faded ink, Raleigh had begun to learn Chuck inside and out. He had started to pick up on his tells and mannerisms; could see the beginnings of anger, fear, or confusion and started to pre-emptively placate him when the warning signs began to show. It had certainly come in handy and saved more than a few people from Chuck’s verbal abuse in the past. Raleigh had found himself watching Chuck more and more without realising, mostly just for the sake of seeing him above anything else. Chuck had frowned and called him weird when he caught him staring, but Raleigh could see the red creeping up the back of his neck when he turned away. Out on the ice Raleigh could see the internal struggle plainly on Chuck’s face and spared him the toil of forming a response by taking his hand.

“Now come on, you still need to master the art of being able to move on the ice without falling on your ass.”

Chuck really wanted to go home. He was freezing his ass off, the damp in his clothes was slowly making its way through his layers and he was sure that peeling them all off would reveal several new bruises. He was, however, a stubborn bastard. If those little ankle biters on the ice could do it, then he bloody well could too. He escaped a nuclear explosion at the bottom of the ocean for crying out loud. He was not going to be beaten by a patch of frozen water.

Besides, this pointless activity made Raleigh happy. And Chuck was more than willing to endure this for the chance to see that childlike glee in his eyes and that stupid smile on his face. Not that he would ever admit it.

Instead Chuck rolled his eyes and huffed and allowed Raleigh to guide him across the ice again.

“I swear, if I fall on my ass again–” Chuck’s foot chose that moment to slip again and he grabbed onto Raleigh’s jacket to steady himself. His hand brushed against something sticking out of his pocket and he pulled it out. It was a crumpled piece of paper that had been written all over.

“What’s this?” Chuck asked.

“It’s nothing.” Raleigh’s attempt to make a grab for it said otherwise.

Chuck held it out of reach and then scanned the paper. On it was a list of activities with some of them crossed out. A lot of the contents included stuff like travel, ice skating, fishing, skiing, etc. There were even things on the list that they had done recently such as staying in bed all day and hot tub sex; Chuck had made a mental note to ensure that the next hotel they stayed at had one or a regular tub big enough for the two of them.

Chuck frowned down at the piece of paper. So this was Raleigh’s game.

Raleigh had entered his room one morning a few weeks ago in the Shatterdome and announced that there were going to travel. Herc had approved it saying that they had all earned it, but really Chuck knew he was more than happy to get him out from under his feet. His old man had found himself with his hands full as the new Marshal and Chuck was beginning to drive him insane because he was going stir crazy himself; now that the world had been saved he just didn’t know what to do with himself anymore.

He figured he might as well explore the place he had helped keep safe. Sure, he had travelled in the past, but that was really only the trips from dome to dome and what little he saw when out in Striker. He had never really set foot in the world outside of the Shatterdomes once he had become a pilot. After Mako had agreed to join them sometime later after sorting out her own affairs and Herc had assured him that he was perfectly capable of keeping Max alive while they were gone, Chuck had consented to Raleigh’s travel plans.

Chuck looked up from the paper. “Is this all because of that stupid game?”

Raleigh rubbed the back of his neck and gave him a sheepish smile. “Well…”

It had been during one of their many celebratory post-war drinking sessions and someone had suggested games to make it more interesting. Truth or Dare was out of the question after Herc had banned it for Newt’s naked sprint through the Jaegar hangar. Drunk twister was banned by everyone because Raleigh could not stop himself from groping Chuck; turns out the man was a very handsy drunk. In the end they had ended up playing ‘Never Have I Ever…’ and several rounds in Chuck had found himself the most sober of their group.

“I’ve never...” Chuck racked his brain for the kind of things people did before the war; the kinds of things that normal people probably still had the chance to do while the rangers were out in their Jaegers. “…been to an amusement park?”

Everyone drank. Chuck stared down at his still full glass. It had remained that way for several rounds.

“Really dude? You’ve never even been to like a local fair or anything?” Asked an incredulous Newt.

“Yeah, so what?”

“I thought the purpose of this whole thing was to not cause depression?” Newt was smacked round the head by Hermann. “Ow! Not cool dude!”

“Fuck you. Not everyone got to have a happy fucking childhood.” Chuck shot a glare at Newt who shrivelled under his gaze.

Chuck felt someone’s hand slip into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked over at Mako and she gave him a small, sad smile. Like his, her glass was still full. Shit, of course she was more or less in the same boat as him. The two of them were both children of the war; neither really experienced a whole lot of the world before the Kaiju came along and fucked everything up. He felt like a dick for his complaints, but his point still stood. They were the youngest of the group and their pre-war lives were a lot shorter than the others.

“You really are a fucking sentimental old dork, you know that?” Chuck said, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He folded up the paper and shoved it back in Raleigh’s pocket.

“You missed out on so much.” Raleigh replied. “I just wanted to share some of the stuff I used to love doing, and some new stuff, with you.”

Chuck pulled him closer by the collar of his jacket and kissed him. He wanted to do a whole lot more to him in that moment, but they were in public and it was pretty damn cold out.

“Thanks.” He mumbled, looking down at the ground. “But, I think some of the stuff on this list might be lost causes.”

“Maybe…” Raleigh looked contemplative and then shot Chuck a grin. “Or maybe, you just need a little…push.”

Chuck frowned and Raleigh let go of his hand. “What are you–? No! No, don’t you fucking dare! Get back here!”

He tried to make a grab for Raleigh which only left him teetering dangerously on his skates and he had to wave his arms out to steady himself.

“I fucking mean it, Raleigh, don’t–”

His protests fell on deaf ears and Raleigh was already behind him. He gripped Chuck’s hips and gave him a shove forward. He held on and picked up the pace as he pushed Chuck along the ice. Chuck roared at him to stop and shouted a string of curses that had nearby parents cover their children’s ears. Raleigh was relentless and kept going, laughing the whole time.

When he thought back on it, he really should have just rode it out until Raleigh got tired or gave in to his pleas to stop, but in that moment of terror and anger Chuck reacted purely on instinct. Sometimes both fight and flight were not the most viable options. Chuck’s struggle to free himself was his first mistake, and his second was to try and stop Raleigh. He had attempted to twist round in Raleigh’s grip and get a hold of him to make him stop. Naturally it did not go as planned.

Instead, Chuck ended up getting his legs tangled and tripping both himself and Raleigh up. His back hit the ice and Raleigh ended up on top of him. In all of the situations where he found himself underneath Raleigh, this was not one of the ones he enjoyed.

“You’re the worst teacher ever.” Chuck groaned.

“You are by far my worst pupil.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

Raleigh ignored him; he was getting really good at that. Learning to tune out Chuck’s more colourful language and distinguishing between his playful and genuine insults were a part of the Chuck Hansen relationship package. Although, sometimes he had wished that an instruction manual had been included. Raleigh got to his feet and pulled Chuck up after him.

“Your hands are freezing. You should’ve kept your gloves on.”

Chuck shrugged. “Forgot to put ‘em back on.” And your hands were warm enough, he mentally added.

“Here.” Raleigh took his hands and cupped them. He blew into them, warming them with his breath, and kissed the tips of his fingers. Chuck vehemently swore that the red in his cheeks was due to the cold.

“Yours aren’t exactly warm either.” Chuck took hold of Raleigh’s hands and blew hot breath into them in return. But, ever the one to take things too far, Chuck did not stop there and licked Raleigh’s index finger before swallowing it whole and sucking on it. Raleigh shivered in response.

Raleigh licked his lips. “We should get you out of those wet clothes, too.”

“I’m sure there’s plenty of ways you could warm me up.” Chuck murmured when he released Raleigh’s fingers. 

True to his words, the moment the door closed behind them back at their hotel room, Raleigh was stripping Chuck of his layers.

“Did you really need this many layers, Chuck?” He griped, trying to untangle the scarves around his neck.

“Less talking, more stripping.” Chuck’s hands were already at work ridding Raleigh of his own clothes.

“Eager as always.”

Chuck grabbed Raleigh’s face between his hands and pulled him in for a long, hard kiss. “What did I say about talking?”

“Right.” Raleigh breathed. “Less talking, more loving.”

Chuck snorted. “You gonna make sweet love to me in front of the fire while the snow falls outside, Rals?”

“Would if we had one, but I don’t think the hotel staff would appreciate it if I started one in the middle of the room.”

“Bed’s warm enough.”

They made their way through the hotel room, hands all over each other with mouths latched together and dropping items of clothing along the way, until they eventually found their way into the bedroom in nothing but their boxers. Raleigh pushed Chuck back onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

“So, how are we going to get your warmed up?” Raleigh asked with a smirk working its way onto his lips.

Chuck ran his hands up and down his back. “Well, this is a start.”

Raleigh leaned down and kissed him long and hard. “Mmhmm…”

Chuck ran his tongue along his lower lip when he pulled away. “That mouth of yours is pretty damn warm…”

“Better put it to good use then.” Raleigh kissed him and made his way down Chuck’s throat and shoulder. “Warming up yet?”

“Not yet…”

“Where are you cold? Here?” Raleigh ran his tongue along his collarbone. He continued downwards, peppering his chest with kisses before sucking on one of Chuck’s nipples and massaging his hips with his fingertips. “Here?”

“Hmmm.” Chuck hummed in appreciation.

Raleigh kept going, kissing and sucking at Chuck’s torso. His tongue flicked out and traced along his belly button. “Here?”

Chuck was definitely warming up under Raleigh’s touch. Heat blossomed under his skin at every point of contact from his lips and tongue and shot straight down to his cock which twitched in anticipation as Raleigh made his way further south.

“More.” Chuck ran his fingers through Raleigh’s hair. “Need more. Still so cold.”

Chuck’s hands worked their way into Raleigh’s hair as his tongue slid down his stomach to his hips. Raleigh’s fingers grazed downwards from his hips to his pelvis and his lips followed, licking and sucking at his skin.

It had hardly been any time at all since they had closed the breach. After a few months of confinement and recovery Raleigh, Chuck and Mako had grown closer, opened up more and generally got to actually know the people they had helped saved the world alongside. And after dancing around each other, much to the exasperation of everyone around them, the two men had finally, _finally_ , got their shit together and Chuck woke up one morning in Raleigh’s bed instead of his own. They had certainly taken advantage of their abundance of free time and Raleigh had taken it upon himself to map out every inch of Chuck’s body and he was using this knowledge to his advantage.

For example, Raleigh was acutely aware of just how sensitive Chuck was where his thigh and pelvis met and traced his tongue across the area on his left and then the right. The mewling whimpers it elicited from Chuck caused heat to pool in his belly and shoot straight down to his own cock. He reached down and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, giving it a few strokes before returning his attention to the man underneath him.

Raleigh’s lips ghosted over Chuck’s cock, but he didn’t linger and instead made his way further down and placed kisses against his inner thigh again.

“Don’t be such a fucking tease.”

Chuck felt hot breath against his leg as Raleigh chuckled. “Just making sure I warm every inch of you up.”

“Yeah well…” Chuck’s grip on Raleigh’s hair tightened and he gave him a gentle upward tug. “My dick’s fucking freezing off over here.”

“So romantic.” Raleigh’s breath felt better against his cock as he laughed again and his lips wrapped around the tip of his cock was even better still.

Whatever comeback Chuck was going to respond with was lost and replaced with quiet gasps and moans as Raleigh’s tongue flicked across the slit. He kissed his way down the underside of his cock and ran his tongue across his balls. Chuck’s moans turned into panting and cries of pleasure and a mantra of ‘fuck’, ‘yes’ and ‘more’.

Chuck writhed and moaned when Raleigh took his entire length in his mouth and began running his lips up and down the shaft, his tongue dragging along the underside of his cock. His fingers were in Raleigh’s hair again and gripped tightly when the head of his cock brushed against the back of his throat again and again. Raleigh’s head bobbed up and down, pulling all the way back to suck on the head of his cock and all the way back down to the base with his nose buried in his pubic hair and the back of his throat pressing up against the head again.

All thoughts of the cold outside world were diminished by Raleigh’s hot and wet mouth on his cock. At least until he pulled his mouth away completely.

“Fuck, Raleigh…” Chuck whined at the loss of contact.

“I’m not done with you yet.” Raleigh said as he crawled back up Chuck’s body and leaned down and caught his mouth in a slow and messy kiss.

“Fucking right you’re not.” Chuck growled back.

And then Chuck was pulled up and flipped over onto his front and propped up on his elbows with his ass in the air and Raleigh draped over him. Raleigh worked his way south again and traced his lips down Chuck’s spine while he ran his hands down his sides. His hands settled on his ass and massaged it, pulling his cheeks apart. Chuck sucked in a breath.

He lost the ability to produce words of any kind when Raleigh’s tongue flicked out against his hole. Instead the only sound that left his lips was a choked cry followed by muffled moans when he buried his face down in the pillow. Raleigh continued to lap at his hole and massage his ass. If this was the kind of reward he was going to receive after completing every item on Raleigh’s list then he was damn sure he was going to add a hell of a lot more to it when he got the chance.

Chuck bit down on the pillow and gripped the sheets hard as Raleigh’s tongue worked its way past the tight ring of muscle and inside him. Raleigh manoeuvred it, twisting his tongue from side to side and Chuck was sure he felt the pillow tear in-between his teeth. His knees felt weak and shaky and he would have collapsed onto the bed in a quivering heap if not for Raleigh’s firm grip on his hips keeping him anchored.

He couldn’t vocalise his protests when Raleigh pulled away. He couldn’t do much of anything by that point. Instead he just whimpered into the pillow, not giving a shit at how pathetic and needy he might have seemed in that moment. He needed Raleigh. Craved him. Desperately. His cock, neglected as it hung between his legs, was painfully hard.

The familiar click of a lid opening alerted Chuck to the reason for Raleigh’s loss of contact. Chuck shifted in the sheets when Raleigh took too long to return his attention to him.

“Fuck….” Chuck breathed. “The fuck are you doing back there?”

Chuck couldn’t help but let out a tiny squeak of surprise when Raleigh’s response came in the form of a cold, lubed finger sliding into his ass.

“Bastard!” He gasped out.

“I was trying to warm it up.” Raleigh’s placed a soft kiss on the small of his back. “But someone was being impatient.”

Chuck loved the feeling of Raleigh filling him up but he still never got over how cold the lube could feel at first if not pre-warmed in his hands.  

“You need to stop talking.” Chuck bit his lip when Raleigh added a second finger. “And start fucking me.”

Raleigh wasted no time in thrusting his fingers in and out of him. He added a third and spread them apart as he increased the pace and made quick work of stretching Chuck out. Chuck’s back arched and his hips rocked back and forth as he fucked himself on Raleigh’s fingers.

“Oh god…. Fuck!” Chuck moaned and turned his head so he was resting his head on the pillow and drew in a sharp intake of breath as Raleigh hit his prostate. “There. Again.”

Raleigh complied, massaged that sweet spot roughly, and Chuck bucked his hips again harder into his fingers.

“Fuck. Fuck. More.” Chuck babbled. “More. Need… more. Now.”

He turned his head more and looked back a Raleigh with pleading eyes. His fingers still thrust inside Chuck while his other hand fumbled with the bottle of lube and coated his cock in a few messy strokes. Chuck licked his lips at the sight of Raleigh touching himself with slightly parted lips and reached back to grip his own cock and pumped it with a shaky hand.

Raleigh removed his fingers and positioned the head of his cock at Chuck’s ass. Too impatient with Raleigh’s care and consideration, Chuck pushed back against his cock and forced the head inside. Raleigh hissed, grabbing onto Chuck’s hips to steady himself, and pushed forward until his entire length slid in. He kept a firm grip on Chuck and held him in place. Raleigh was all for enthusiasm but he would never last long with Chuck’s fervent pace. 

Chuck whimpered. Raleigh was always so considerate, never wanting to hurt him, but Chuck was aching with a need for Raleigh to fuck him. Hard.

And he did. Raleigh’s control always slipped away when he got lost in Chuck. His thrusts got harder, faster, and more erratic. His breathing became laboured. But his eyes never closed in ecstasy while the pleasured washed over him. He was always fixed on Chuck. His eyes drank in every inch of the shifting muscles of his glistening and freckled back. He leaned forward and licked along his shoulders, savouring the salty taste.

Chuck’s face was in the pillow again. Their goal of warming Chuck up was well and truly achieved. Chuck was feeling the burn of Raleigh’s cock filling him up; his body was slick with sweat as he writhed underneath him while Raleigh thrust into him with increasing force. His gasps and moans had turned into muffled groans which were overshadowed by Raleigh’s own panting and grunting and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

Chuck bucked his hips harder than ever when Raleigh’s cock slammed against his prostate. He cried out into the pillow and Raleigh angled his hips to hit it with every thrust. Chuck reached back once again to firmly grip his cock and pump it in time to Raleigh’s thrusts. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to edge. That pressure building up until he couldn’t take it anymore and the white hot pleasure washed over him and consumed him. The sheets were coated in a white sticky mess as he came.

Raleigh groaned loudly and Chuck knew he wasn’t far behind. With one final thrust he slammed into Chuck and shuddered as he filled him with his load.

Chuck’s legs gave way and he collapsed onto the bed. Raleigh slumped forward with him onto his back and buried his face between Chuck’s shoulder blades. They both laid there too spent to move.

Eventually Raleigh pulled away, slipping out of him. Chuck rolled over onto his back and grimaced as he came unstuck from the sheets. Raleigh laid on him again, resting his head on his chest, not caring about the mess on Chuck’s stomach.

“So…” Raleigh murmured against his chest. “Still hate ice skating?”

“It has its perks.” Chuck snorted and brushed his fingers through his hair.

“Great, because we’re taking Mako skiing when she gets here next week.”

“More ice and snow?” Chuck groaned. “Oh fuck me.”

Raleigh chuckled and kissed his neck. “After.”


End file.
